ewrestlingfandomcom-20200213-history
Kaden McDonough
'Kaden Seamus McDonough II' (born August 30, 1990) is a former British Amateur boxer, who after an accomplished junior career, including qualifying for the 2008 Beijing Olympics and eventually taking home the Silver medal in the Welterweight division, signed a Professional contract at Light-Welterweight and moved back to Boston, Massachusetts to develop and hone his skills. He currently boasts a record of 6-0-0, 5 coming by knock out. Shortly after signing his professional contract, Kaden began training in Muay Thai, Greco-Roman Wrestling and Brazilian Jiu-Jitsu in the hope of eventually fighting in Mixed Martial Arts. Three months after his fifth victory in Boxing, McDonough made his debut in MMA and currently holds a 1-0-0 record He has recently started training for a career in Professional Wrestling after his Greco-Roman Wrestling coach, Landon Marilyn, was offered and accepted a job to coach pro wrestlers at a development camp outside of Boston. Kaden was been noted to be intrigued by the world of Pro wrestling and wants to be involved in the entertainment lifestyle they lead. He also hopes to continue competing in Boxing and Mixed Martial Arts whilst developing his career in Sports Entertainment. Kaden signed a contract with UECW in late March and began competing on their Rampage show, making his debut on their March Supercard X-Rated picking up an impressive win over Smithy Wesson and Khaos. Early life Kaden is the son of Seamus Conor McDonough, a member of the Romany traveling community and was born in Tipperary, Ireland. He is the youngest of four brothers and two sisters, Conor Dylan (1975), Shane Cian (1979), Darragh Liam (1981), Shannon Roisin (1983), Sinead Orla (1985), Ciaran Niall (1986). Kaden also had another brother who died at the age of two, Kaden Seamus I (1987–1989). He grew up on a camp site in Tipperary, where he was first introduced to the sport of Boxing. His family eventually moved to Boston, Massachusetts but Kaden thought his Boxing would be better served in Great Britain and moved back to Hackney in London. He never met his Mother as she died during his child birth, but she is known as a respected person within the Traveling community. McDonough never attended school, but was educated as part of the Boston ABC education program and worked for his fathers Bricklaying company for many years in between training. His determination has always been noted as a huge asset to his abilities and former Boxing coach from Boston, Frank Murphy, said "If the boy McDonough can calm down, he will have a great future ahead of him in anything! He is a natural athlete and will be able to turn his hand at anything. Amatuer Boxing Career "Caravan Kid" McDonough lives with his family in Boston, Massachusetts and fought for Boston ABC in his spare time. His closing record as an amateur fighter was 106-14-2. Originally from Tipperary, Ireland of the Munster province. McDonough is also the grandson of one of Britain's famous bareknuckle champions, Howard O'Gorman. His father Seamus, a former amateur, has been known to be involved on the bareknuckle circuit as well as his two elder brothers Conor and Darragh. He did the majority of his Boxing at Hackney ABC in London after deciding Boston wasn't where he wanted to grow up. McDonough held two ABA Schoolboy Championships, and was a feared fighter in the junior ranks due to his mature body and power unseen before in his age range. Due to a dispute between Hackney ABC and Cork ABC, his registration was canceled before the Junior Olympics forcing him to withdraw from the competition. Many believe that McDonough would have won the Gold Medal because he was seen as one of the greatest developed fighters in the UK for his age range. The southpaw, who is known as one of the best amateur switchhitters of all time, won his first 63 amateur fights at senior level in a row, boasting an impressive 36 knockouts. In 2008 McDonough qualified for the Beijing Olympics in the Welterweight division at the age of 18. McDonough qualified at the European area qualifier in Madrid, Spain. He beat European champion Andrey Rutkinov and Ahkmed Kazim, he lost his semi-final bout to Douglas O'Hara before beating the Turkish prospect, Bülent Sas for the all-important third spot. He went to Beijing as the second person from the British Romany Gypsy community to qualify for the games alongside fellow Romany, Douglas O'Hara where he was defeated in the final of the welterweight division at the hands of Belarussian, Magomed Biliashtikov. Olympic Games - Beijing 2008 *Defeated Kenny Louden (Canada) 16-4 *Defeated Douglas O'Hara (Great Britain) 9-2 *Defeated Precious Mumbas (Zambia) 12-8 *Defeated Carlos Bantox (Cuba) 17-11 *Lost to Magomed Biliashtikov (Belarus) 18-15 Controversy Kaden McDonough was suspended prior to the tournament but allowed to compete by the Olympic committee after a "lewd behaviour" charge was filed, allegedly pertaining to an incident with a local woman during a pre-season training camp in Germany. Regardless of this he was still awarded his Silver medal. McDonough is considered one of Boxing's future superstars as he is considered to be the next big thing in British boxing, with many believing his style is more suited to the professional ranks then many of the other amateur -turned pro- prospects. Professional Boxing Career Light-Welterweight In early December 2008 Kaden was offered a professional contract with well known British promoter, Daniel Kennedy. McDonough accepted the contract and signed to face fellow Romany Douglas O'Hara in his first professional bout. Both men had a victory over one another in amateur competition and would be dropping down from their Olympic weight of Welterweight. There was a lot of hype around the fight which was duely deserved as McDonough made short work of fellow Romany Gypsy, Douglas O'Hara with a first round knockout, he went on to win his first four fights by knock out in the first round. His fifth fight as a professional and his first 10 round fight, he defeated former British title contender Kenneth Davies by decision in the tenth round. He led the score through the entire fight using slick movement, fast hands and amazing power which scored him a knockdown in the second, fourth and seventh rounds. The judges gave McDonough scores of 100-85 twice and 100-86. His sixth pro fight caused widespread attention for McDonough to receive a shot at the British Light-Welterweight Championship. McDonough defeated Breidis Ceballerro by knockout in the fourth round at Bethnall Green, London on the undercard for British Heavyweight Title fight between Ryan Jevons and Steve Flaherty. In a fight where McDonough injured Ceballerro with numerous combinations in the third round, switching between the orthodox and southpaw stances which he has received much praise for. In the fourth round McDonough displayed an aggressive style that led to the referee stopping the fight with 0:41 remaining in the round and gained a reputation for knowing how to finish hurt fighters with strategic combinations. After his fight, reporters asked if he would be asking for a shot at the British Title, but McDonough shocked the media and Boxing world by explaining he was going to take some time away from Boxing and focus on some Mixed Martial Arts work. He mentioned he had been training since he signed pro and wanted to see what he could offer in that world. He also promised to continue Boxing but would re-think his game as he would have to move up in weight class. Records Mixed Martial Arts Career Irish Cage Rage (2009) After training full-time, Kaden McDonough appeared on the Irish Cage Rage Heavyweight Title show after the Title match between Fernando Gomes and Tommy Smith. He announced that he had signed a contract to compete with the promotion during various dates and his first bout would be against former Wales Rugby Union Scrum Half, Owen Llewellyn. Owen turned up and had bad mouthed McDonough in the build up claiming his striking game was his only weapon. When the fight took place, McDonough set a clinic and took down Llewellyn fifteen times over the three rounds eventually winning by Unanimous Decision. After the fight it was announced that he was following his Wrestling coach back to the United States and would compete as a Pro wrestler. McDonough promised to stay true to his words and would compete actively in both Boxing and MMA as well as pro wrestling. Records Professional Wrestling Career Training and Debut (2010) In late March 2010, McDonough signed to compete on the Rampage brand of UECW. He was immediately called up to the main roster and would complete his training with the affiliated wrestling school based out of the head offices to hone and develop his talents. McDonough debuted on UECW television on the March Supercard, X-Rated, competing in a triple threat martch with Smithy Wesson and Khaos. He picked up an impressive win using his Gypsy Rainbow Choke to submit Khaos late into the physical bout. McDonough suddenly had a lot of hype about him after an impressive win and many people were talking about him being pushed into a big spot of the company relatively quickly if he continues to impress. His second appearance, and debut on Rampage will be in a Mixed Gender Tag Team match, against Smithy Wesson and Izabella Sanchez. His partner is the newcomer Alyx Raynes.